


Do not let dynamic's define us...

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Cor Leonis, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends With Benefits, IgCor Week (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Alpha's dating someone of the same dynamic was unheard of, but when he's captivating and perfect in every way, how can an alpha resist?





	Do not let dynamic's define us...

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have two different ABO idea's for today so here is idea one ^.^

Ignis lay awake, looking across at Cor’s sleeping form. Cor was magnificent and every day, Ignis was falling in love with him that bit more. The moments they shared were never enough, but Astrals, Ignis lived for the time they spent together.

They weren’t in a relationship despite how much he wished they could be. Every time he built up the courage to broach the topic, his doubts would set in preventing him from asking. Cor was an alpha and so was he… Relationships between the same dynamic were unheard of.

Ignis shuffled to get comfortable, wincing at the pain in his lower half. Alpha’s bodies weren’t designed to accommodate another alpha, much less take an alpha’s knot, yet Ignis had wanted to. Even just the once, he wanted to know what Cor’s knot felt like and now he remained awake dealing with the consequences while his sated alpha lover slept blissfully beside him. 

Despite the pain, he didn’t regret it.

Ignis reached out to touch Cor’s face, lightly brushing his cheek with the backs of his fingers. Cor was everything to him; perfect in every way. Knowing he’d finally taken Cor’s knot, his lovelorn heart fluttered away. This had to be enough. He had to accept this would never become something more because he couldn’t give Cor what a beta or omega could. 

He wriggled closer, curling up against Cor’s naked body, relishing in the warmth that emanated from him.

Finally, he tucked his head under Cor’s chin and closed his eyes, drifting peacefully into a deep, dream-filled slumber.

~

Cor was the first to wake up, and he was struck in awe at how beautiful and peaceful Ignis looked against him. His fingers moved of their own accord to tenderly brush Ignis’ hair from his face. 

He was immensely proud of Ignis having taken his knot the night before because it couldn’t have been easy. It came as no surprise though given Ignis’ determination to never back down from something for being challenging. It was one of the many reasons Cor loved him.

Ignis was handsome, dedicated and above all, the most doting alpha he’d had the pleasure of meeting. He didn’t care about their dynamic’s. He’d seen and lost too much in his life to care about biology defining how he should feel. Unfortunately, though, he didn’t know if Ignis could disregard something that most people seemed to define themselves by.

Cor leant down, pressing a chaste kiss on the crown of Ignis’ head before admiring him some more while he could. If Ignis would permit, he would spend the rest of his life devoted to him, cherishing him, whispering words of praise and if he was fortunate, put a name to what this bond was between them. 

He knew alphas were in no need of protection, but his instinct to protect Ignis was unrelenting. He’d lost count of how many times he’d had to stop himself from growling during training when Ignis’ opponent had the upper hand. Too many times had his scent projected his desire to safeguard his mate, but he’d had to swiftly remove himself from the scene because the truth of their situation was that Ignis wasn’t his mate. They were both unbonded, and he’d never wanted to rectify something more.

~

Weeks passed into months and Ignis never found the courage to ask Cor for clarity on their relationship status. Things had changed though. Most notably that their free time was almost entirely spent together. It wasn’t solely about sexual favours anymore either, though, his body was accommodating Cor’s knot more easily now, something he was oddly rather proud of. He couldn‘t get enough of the beautiful words that tumbled from Cor’s mouth every time, praising him for the littlest things he never realised Cor would notice. 

Praise was never something he thought he would live for, but it happened every time Cor was balls deep inside him, with his knot keeping them joined. Those moments were everything. Each time they had sex, it felt different. There were more affectionate touches, and most recently, hand-holding as they climaxed. 

Honestly, this wasn’t helping him shield his heart from the eventual end to their fornication because there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that one day, Cor would find a beta or omega that could offer him more. But until that day, he would enjoy every moment they spent together. 

~

One thing Cor couldn’t ignore anymore was that Ignis had seemingly unconsciously moved into his house. There wasn’t a room left without something belonging to Ignis on display. Half his wardrobe was filled with Ignis’ clothes and the kitchen had almost entirely been overtaken by Ignis. Yet, they still weren’t officially together.

He’d lost count of how many times he’d had to stop himself from biting Ignis, leaving his mark on him and covering him in his scent for all to know he was taken. Every day that passed where he caught sight of Ignis’ exposed and unmarked neck was another day he had to will his alpha instincts to calm. He’d trailed his teeth lightly over Ignis’ scent gland, even nipped at its outer edges, but he always had to tear himself away before he forgot why he couldn’t leave his mark. 

More than anything, he cherished how easily they’d fallen into domestic life. Most evenings since he’d gifted Ignis a key to his house, he returned to a clean house and a home-cooked meal. Simple gestures, but it showed him how considerate and doting Ignis was, and for the first time, his house felt like a home. More surprising still, he’d mused over them raising pups together… 

A long time ago he’d rescued Prompto Argentum, and that made him think, there must be more pups in need of a warm, loving home. There was no doubt in his mind he and Ignis could provide that. If he ever asked Ignis to become his mate that is…

~

Everything changed in the blink of an eye. 

Ignis had been training as he did every morning, but he was outmatched by a far higher skilled alpha and despite his best effort to defend himself, his blood was drawn and he’d found himself on the ground, clutching his arm, submitting in defeat. Not even a second had passed before he’d witnessed the realisation dawn on his opponents face before Cor had lunged at him, pinning him by the throat against the wall of the training hall. A guttural snarl rippling through the training room. 

Ignis scrambled to his feet, his hand still applying pressure to his injury as he rushed over. His nostrils filled with Cor’s engaged scent and within moments, he could feel the eyes of all the Crownsguard watching the scene play out. 

“Marshall,” Ignis said, knowing he need not say anything more to gain his attention. He took a step closer, trying to break up the unwarranted attack. “Please, I’m fine. It’s nothing a potion won’t be able to heal.” 

He waited patiently, keeping his composure calm and eyes gently reassuring. Though it took a few moments, Cor’s protection fuelled scent dissipated and his eyes softened before widening in what he could only imagine was horror at his actions. 

Ignis looked to his sparring partner, slightly nodding in mutual understanding as he slipped out of Cor’s grip and scurried towards the changing room. Ignis watched for a moment, waiting for the rest of the guard to return to their training before he focused on Cor who looked overcome by shame. His heart froze.

“Cor…” Ignis whispered, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him because he knew it would only further fuel the speculation that everyone in the room probably held about them after that. 

Cor shook his head, his eyes on the floor. “I should have known something like this would happen eventually.”

Ignis tilted his head in silent questioning, earning a small, defeated sound from Cor.

“... I couldn’t bear to see you hurt in battle despite knowing it was nothing more than training…” Cor took a deep breath, pacing a few steps before he turned back to him, eyes cast to the side. “I’m a fool. Treating you as my mate despite the knowledge we’re not bonded to one another… A fool who has undoubtedly damaged what he had.”

“What makes you think that?” Ignis enquired, briefly glancing at his injury. The wound stung, but he suspected the damage looked far worse than it was. When Cor finally met him eye to eye, his heart grew unsteady. 

“Because you’re too calm.” 

Ignis swallowed. He’d never heard Cor’s voice sound so utterly broken nor witness him wear such a painful expression. “I believe you’ve mistaken my reaction to the situation for me withdrawing from our arrangement…” He scrunched his eyes closed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn’t how he’d imagined this moment but he lowered his hand and focused on Cor. “You _protected_ me. How could I ever look at you with anything but admiration?”

“… You’re not averse to my protection?”

“Astrals, no,” Ignis chuckled. He couldn’t help but smile. He’d never seen Cor this unsure of himself. “I… find it rather endearing… No one's defended me before...”

“That’s…” Cor looked away, running a hand over his face and looked at Ignis once more with a smile. “That’s a relief. Though I think going forward, we need to discuss this. Discuss _Us_... and what we are.”

Ignis’ breath caught in his throat. His mind running Cor’s words through on repeat as there meaning slowly dawned on him. “Yes…” he smiled, his heart racing. “I rather think we do need to discuss _us_.”


End file.
